The present invention relates to door locks, and especially to a portable door locking member for attaching to conventional swinging doors having a latch bolt which catches in an opening in the jamb through a striker plate attached to the door jamb.
In the past, a wide variety of door locks have been provided for locking doors. Typically, these form a part of the door hardware in which the lock is incorporated into the door knobs, or in a separate bolt. The present invention, on the other hand, is adapted to be used with doors having only passage type hardware, as well as those having other locks to prevent entry through the door with a key or through doors not having locking means. The present door lock is advantageously combined with a key chain so as to be handy whenever the owner stops at a motel or hotel, or while visiting others, as well as in his own home.